


The First Prince of Hell

by Tgaret990



Series: SPN Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Supernatural, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: And she loves him just as much as she loves Finn, And whose abs we will always worship, Demon-Human coexistence, Devitt is super protective, F/M, Finn is an absolute sweetheart, I Don't Even Know, Memory Loss, Not Canon Compliant, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Prince Devitt is a Prince of Hell, Prince Devitt is not your normal demon, Princes Of Hell, Reader is a Hunter, Reader knows about Demon Balor AKA Devitt or Prince Devitt, The Demon Balor in the SPNverse fic no one asked for, Understanding Sam Winchester, WWE-SPN Crossover, Who all the wrestling fangirls love and adore, Why am I tagging that?, and so is Finn, anyway, as the title suggests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Reader and Finn Balor are happily engaged to be married, having been on and off hunting partners for as long as they can remember until fate brought them together again just years prior. When sightings of a Prince of Hell wreaking havoc around the states puts the Winchesters on alert, however, Finn's secret is threatened to be revealed, along with many he didn't even know he had, and fingers are pointed at those who are innocent, while the true culprit hides in the shadows.





	The First Prince of Hell

The First Prince of Hell

Chapter One

 

A/N: I’ve finally caved and written a WWE/Supernatural X-Over, after literal years of debating which superstars to insert into the SPNverse. Seeing as how our precious Finn may be  **finally** getting the push he deserves (fingers crossed, *knocks on wood*), I thought I’d pick him and the demon to insert into the story, along with the Reader character from  Teardrops On My Guitar . This one’ll be a few chapters long, and hopefully I don’t disappoint. I’ll try to write where you don’t need to know much about either fandom to follow the fic, but no promises on the Supernatural end. Enjoy!

 

    You awoke to a kiss being pressed into your hair and a happy sigh from your fiance. Fiance. Oh, how you loved hearing that word. Finn Balor, your friend and lover of many years, had proposed not too long ago and, of course, you’d said yes. You couldn’t be happier at this point in your life. You were in love with, and about to be freaking  **married** to, the sweetest man on Earth, a man who told you he loved you every chance he got and who would do anything for you. The two of you had bought a house a few minutes outside of a fairly decent sized town, surrounded by trees, greenery, and a lake with a spectacular view from the hilltop. Nothing could possibly ruin your life right now…

 

Unless you got a call from the Winchesters.

 

    You were no stranger to the two men who’d doomed and saved the world countless times in the last decade or so, not at all, despite not having known them as long as many other hunters. You’d been alone since you were a child. Your parents were hunters and raised you in the life before they were kidnapped before your very eyes one evening. Since then, you’d been searching for them, a photo album, guitar, sheet music book, and a few pencils the only things to your name at the time. You hunted, made allies with all sorts of creatures both deadly and harmless, and scrounged up a living playing guitar and singing on the road. Eventually, you saved up enough money for a backpack, then a phone. You scavenged for weapons and tools, even got some from the few friends you’d made. 

 

    A vampire friend had gifted you a new leather jacket for your birthday once. A shifter friend hooked you up with a few contacts who sold weapons to kill the supernatural. A witch friend put a few spells on your guitar so that it would be invulnerable to aging and damage. And of course your parents had hunter friends who taught you a lot of what you knew. From there, you built up quite the reputation for yourself, earning the nickname The Assassin. Eventually, the name caught the attention of the Winchesters, who sought you out in the middle of one of your cases. 

 

    Once you’d rescued a few hostages from a group of Djinns together, the boys asked you to come with them on the road, at least so they could help you find a place to stay that wasn’t your car. You politely refused their help at first before Sam finally convinced you. You were reluctant to tag along, not much of a people person in all honesty and too used to being alone and always on the road. As time went on, however, you kept coming up with excuses as to why you had to stick around, be that another case, or making sure Dean didn’t drown himself in whiskey and Sam actually got some sleep every once in a while. By the time you told them the actual reason that you didn’t want to leave, that you felt like you finally had a home again and a second family, you were practically living with them in the bunker, and they were more than happy to offer you a permanent room. It had been a few years now, and you considered the boys your big brothers, and they thought of you as a little sister.

 

    You had met Finn not long after you’d turned 18. Having finally taught yourself how to drive, making it from town to town had become a piece of cake, and it was during a werewolf case that you first saw him. Finn Balor was, quite possibly, the nicest person to ever walk the Earth. There wasn’t a cruel bone in his body. He had unbelievable control over his temper, and never failed to light up a room with his dazzling smile and sweet laugh. So when you saw this perfect man warn a pack of werewolves not to make him angry, you couldn’t help but be intrigued as you mounted your rescue. What happened next, however, would forever be burned into your memory.

 

XxX

 

_ You carefully and silently made your way into the barn where they were holding their hostage—Finn, you thought you heard them call him—a pistol loaded with silver bullets in each hand. There were six werewolves in the barn: two on your left, three on your right, and the pack leader straight ahead, taunting a bound Finn, tied to a post with his arms bound behind him as rope went around his arms and legs. As you formulated the safest approach, a haystack cluttered with abandoned farm tools your only source of cover at the moment, you listened in on their conversation. _

 

_     “You’re not afraid of us. Even though you know what we are, you aren’t a hunter and you aren’t afraid. I can respect that. So, how about I give you a choice? You can either be our meal… Or become one of us.” What surprised you wasn’t the calm that Finn spoke with when he answered, but the words he answered with. _

 

_     “Look, lads, I promise you that if you let me go, right now, none of us gets hurt and we can all go our separate ways in peace.” This drew a laugh out of the pack leader, and the others soon joined in while you glowered at him. _

 

_     “As if you could hurt us when you’re all tied up like this!” The laughter became louder, but you could suddenly hear Finn breathing heavily, trying to keep himself together. _

 

_     “Please! I’m trying to save you! I don’t want to kill anyone. Not again…” You watched Finn’s face, torn between worry and fear, as he seemed to be holding himself back. The werewolves didn’t take him seriously for a second, thinking he was bluffing, trying to scare him off. It wasn’t until Finn suddenly broke free from the ropes with a snarl that the werewolves starting paying attention to the man. Faster than she could comprehend, four of the six werewolves lay dead on the ground, bones broken, fist sized holes in their chest, while one was struggling to sit up and the other was held by the throat by Finn. _

 

 _“_ ** _I told you_** _,” he growled in an inhuman voice, “_ ** _That there was a chance to walk away unscathed. You didn’t listen._** _” With little to no effort Finn crushed the pack leader’s windpipe, tossing the corpse aside with another snarl and not noticing the other werewolf, still very much alive and now fully transformed, ready to strike him from behind. Without a thought you emerged from your hiding place and fired a pistol, two silver bullets finding their mark. Finn whirled around at the shots, watching the werewolf fall dead at his feet before his eyes, his_ ** _yellow_** **_eyes_** _, found you. You lowered your gun before slowly putting both on the ground in front of you and kicking them a safe distance away, eyes never leaving Finn’s once. You held your hands up in surrender, and he was in front of you in an instant, his hands grasping your wrists tightly and a scowl on his face, fangs showing. “_ ** _You shouldn’t have come here, hunter_** _.”_

 

_     “I was working this case, and I wasn’t about to just abandon you,” you replied smoothly, not a hint of fear or nervousness showing in your eyes. You raised your hands to cup his face, startling him, as you asked, “Are you alright, Finn?” He looked taken aback, and as he blinked, his eyes returned to their natural icy blue shade, blown wide with shock as his grip on your wrists loosened. _

 

_     “You’re not… Afraid of me?” You gave him a gentle smile. _

 

_     “This isn’t my first run in with a high tier demon. Takes a lot more than that to scare me.” _

 

_     “Devitt, he… He means well, really. It’s just… His first instinct is to kill to protect me, always has been, but we’ve been working on it!” he assured, letting go of your wrists as he finally seemed to notice how close you were to one another, blushing furiously. “He’s gotten a lot better!” _

 

_     “Devitt. You mean… The demon?” He sighed as he backed away a few steps, causing you to drop your hands from his face. _

 

_     “It’s… It’s a long story. Would you mind if I helped you home and explained in the morning? If it wouldn’t be too much trouble!” he quickly added, blushing even more as he looked away. _

 

_     “No no! It’s fine. It’s just… I don’t really have a home.” He looked to you sadly before an idea seemed to come to him. _

 

_     “If it wouldn’t make you uncomfortable, you’re welcome to stay at my place for the night. I have an extra room, Ms…”  _

 

_     “Y/N,” you told him. “My name’s Y/N.” You considered him for a moment and, sensing no ill intent, responded, “I’d like that,” much to his shock and continued blushing. With a nod you followed him out of the barn and, with his directions, drove to his house, which was only a few minutes away. It was nothing fancy, but it felt cosy, welcoming, and so very Finn. You awoke from the best sleep you’d had in your life to the sun shining in through the curtains and the smell of breakfast, and when you emerged from the guest room Finn stood in his kitchen with a dazzling smile on his face, a tray of breakfast in his hands. _

 

_     “Mornin’, Y/N,” he greeted, holding out the tray towards you. You matched his smile with one of your own, gratefully accepting the food. _

 

_     “Morning, Finn. Let’s talk.” _

 

XxX

 

    That had been one crazy night turned comfortable morning, but you wouldn’t change it for anything. Ever since that night, you and Finn had remained in contact, texting and calling every other day, working a case together if you were ever in the area, dropping by on birthdays and holidays. You were the closest of friends. Then, your first encounter with the Winchesters happened and the two of you wouldn’t see each other again until that situation resolved itself, which was a several months later, when you told the boys you would be on the road for a while. 

 

    That time, when you dropped by Finn’s he insisted that he should come with you when you left town, not wanting to leave your side after such a long absence. Without much hassle, you agreed, and the two of you traveled the country as hunting partners, more happy than you’d found yourselves in years. You still checked in with the boys, calling when you could so that Sam didn’t worry himself to death and Dean didn’t come looking for you himself. After a year or so together on the road was when Finn asked you to be his girlfriend, and you jokingly replied that you thought you already were. From there, the shy kisses and hand holding you’d both done became more confident, a part of your daily routines, and many boundaries drawn between the two of you disappeared. Finally, after another year on the road, he’d proposed, and you enthusiastically told him yes.

 

    Today was just one of those morning that made you feel like nothing bad could happen that day. As you opened your eyes and smiled softly at him, you couldn’t help the happiness you felt. That quickly melted when your phone rang out a familiar rock song, signaling the call of a certain Winchester. Finn saw the smile fall from your face.

 

    “Winchesters?” he asked as you blindly reached behind you for your phone on the nightstand.

 

    “Yep,” you replied resignedly before pressing accept call. Despite the ill timing, you couldn’t help but feel a bit glad to hear the boys’ voices again. “Hi, Dean!”

 

_ “Hey, sis! It’s been a while. Any chance you could head to the bunker sometime soon? Me and Sam are gonna need all the help we can get on this case.” _

 

    “Yeah, of course,” you told him, sitting up and attempting to rub the rest of the sleep out of your eyes. “I’m actually just about an hour or so out, so I’ll see you in a bit, with company, of course.”

 

_ “What kind of company?” _ he asked warily. You looked to Finn with lovesick eyes.

 

    “The love of my life,” you told him simply. “He’s a hunter too, a damn good one.”

 

_ “I’ll be the judge of that,” _ Dean replied, slightly miffed.

 

    “ _ Dean _ ,” you complained.

 

_ “Alright, alright. But seriously, if I even  _ **_think_ ** _ this guy’s gonna hurt you—” _ You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped you at his reaction.

 

    “I know. Say hi to Sammy for me.”

 

_ “Will do. See you in a bit.” _

 

    “Bye.” You hung up shortly after, embracing Finn with a sigh. “The boys need heavy backup.” He nodded in understanding, rubbing your back comfortingly. “Are you okay with coming with me? I know you don’t really trust hunters…” He buried his face in your hair, taking a deep breath.

 

    “I don’t,” he mumbled before pulling back, “But I know you trust them. That’s good enough for me.” You stole a sweet kiss that you were reluctant to pull away from, and you slipped out of bed, leaving Finn looking longingly at you. You opened the dresser right next to it, looking for the flannel shirt Dean had bought you for your birthday not too long ago.

 

    “If we don’t start getting ready, we’ll never leave. As much as I’d love to stay in bed with you all day, I promised the boys I’d be there soon.” You looked up to see his eyes flash yellow, a smirk now on his face.

 

    “And they can’t wait just a few extra minutes, love?” You rolled your eyes as he took your hand and gently dragged you back into bed. His eyes flashed back to their normal icy blue hue and his smirk turned gentle and asking. “Ten more minutes?” You sighed dramatically, but relented, tucking yourself into his side, your arms around him as he held onto you. Eventually, your cuddling led to soft kisses and quiet affectionate murmurings.

 

    “You and Devitt are going to be the death of me,” you joked, causing him to chuckle.

 

    “I hope not.” He stole one last kiss before you both got out of bed and dressed. Throwing your favorite leather jacket into your duffel bag, you decided on that flannel shirt, a comfy pair of leggings, and your combat boots. Finn decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a graphic t-shirt, his favorite leather jacket, and his own pair of combat boots. You compared weapons, making sure you packed everything you might need (maybe you should have asked Dean for more details on the case, but it never hurt to be prepared for anything) before heading out, taking your car as the two of you drove to Lebanon.

 

XxX

 

    Two of you entered the bunker together, the heavy metal door creaking as it swung open alerting the boys to your presence. Making your way down the stairs, Sam was the first to greet you, sweeping you into a huge hug, a grin lighting up his face. “Y/N! How long’s it been? About a year now?” He stepped back to look at you, fondness in his eyes. It was then that he caught sight of Finn, smile not faltering as he addressed him. “You must be Finn. Sam Winchester,” he introduced, holding out a hand. Finn shook it with an equally friendly smile as Sam told him, “Y/N talks about you all the time.”

 

    “Nice to meet you, Sam. Y/N talks about you and your brother a lot too.”

 

    “All good things I hope.”

 

    “ _ Well… _ ” you teased, and Sam ruffled your hair playfully as Dean came into the room, enveloping you into a tight hug when you were within arm’s reach.

 

    “Our baby sister returns,” Dean declared happily as you returned the embrace. When you pulled back you saw Dean staring Finn down with narrowed eyes, and you sighed.

 

    “So… You’re Finn,” he stated more than asked. Finn met Dean’s suspicious glare with a colder than usual stare of his own.

 

    “I am,” Finn answered, challenging Dean to say something to tick him off. Dean walked a circle around Finn, making sure to stay out of reach, scrutinizing him.

 

    “And what makes you think that you’re good enough for Y/N?” 

 

    “Dean,” Sam reprimanded, annoyed at his brother’s overprotectiveness and sympathizing with you.

 

    “I’m not a kid anymore, Dean. I can make my own decisions and look after myself. I can start a life with anyone I want and settle down with anyone I want.” You showed him your engagement ring, and his and Sam’s eyes went wide as Finn showed a matching one on his hand. Sam looked beyond happy for you, but Dean looked absolutely appalled. “Don’t give me that look, Winchester. If I can’t criticize you and Cas, then you can’t criticize me and Finn.”

 

    “That’s different. At least you know Cas; at least you know you can trust him.”

 

    “I trust Finn with my life, have for the past few years now. Give him a chance, Dean.” When Dean felt Sam’s hand on his shoulder and saw your pleading eyes, he knew he was done for.

 

    “Alright… But—

 

    “Threatening big brother talk later, Dean. You said you needed backup for a case? What’s up?”

 

    “Right,” Sam answered a few moments later, sitting everyone down in the library. “Recently, there’ve been a string of murders involving seemingly unconnected victims. They’ve ranged from a priest to a bar owner, but none of them have anything in common.”

 

    “Except for this.” Dean pulled out a printed photo of a middle aged man with glowing yellow eyes, and you and Finn exchanged shocked glances. “They were all killed by a Prince of Hell. Thing is, we don’t know which one it is or why they’re doing it. We figured, with all your connections, you might know someone or something.” Finn picked up the picture and observed it a bit closer, trying to figure out why the demon looked so familiar… 

 

    “I guess I could talk to Crowley or Natharen, but I doubt either of them are keeping up with the Princes. They like to keep to themselves most of the time anyway, so I don’t know why one of them would start killing random people,” you replied. 

 

    “Asmodeus,” Finn suddenly said, looking at the picture with startled recognition.

 

    “Sorry, what?” Sam asked.

 

    “The Prince of Hell in this picture. It’s Asmodeus.”

 

    “Yeah? And how do you know?” Dean questioned.

 

    “Demons are his thing. There’s almost nothing he doesn’t know about them,” you told him in response. The boys looked to Finn, Sam impressed and Dean with more suspicion.

 

    “If it is Asmodeus, I don’t know what he’d want with killing humans. It’s not really his thing.”

 

    “And what exactly is his thing?” you asked, genuinely curious. 

 

    “Whining, complaining, and talking about how unfair it was that the rest of the Princes had more powers than him. He was a right pain in the arse.”

 

    “So you’ve met him before?” Sam asked.

 

    “Unfortunately,” Finn answered, though there was something in eyes that suggested he was just as surprised as Sam to learn the information. You looked at how his fingers twitched, restlessly drumming on his thighs in an attempt to burn off the anxious energy. You also noticed the look of strain and unease on Finn’s face, as if he were holding something back. You leaned over to whisper in his ear.

 

    “We don’t want them to overreact, Devitt. Wait until we get to our room, okay?” Finn turned to you and you swore you saw a flash of yellow before his eyes reverted back to icy blue.

 

    “Alright, Mr. Demon Expert. How do we draw him out?” Dean questioned.

 

    “Two ways. The first is to offer him a demon he’s been after for quite some time, someone who owes him a favor…” He stopped to consider the next part of his answer. “The second way is for one of the other Princes to confront him.” The four of us looked on helplessly at those statements.

 

    “Well, there’s always Crowley,” you threw in. “I can make a call and we can go from there?” As reluctant as the boys were to call on the King of Hell, they saw no better options at the moment, and as you had a short conversation with Crowley over the phone, yours and Finn’s eyes met, yours worried and his unreadable. The two of you needed to tread carefully going forward. 

 

XxX

 

    “Asmodeus? No one’s seen him in centuries. Believe me, I’ve noticed the thinning of my ranks as of late, but I don’t see why he would bother…” You, Finn, and the boys watched Crowley pace across the library, seemingly lost in thought. 

 

    “Is there any way you could track him down maybe?” Sam asked, and Crowley turned on him with a frown.

 

    “The Princes have always wanted to be left alone, until recently apparently. They’ve been in hiding for millennia. What makes you think I’d be able to find them?”

 

    “Because you’re Crowley,” you responded. “As much of as a pain in the ass you are sometimes, you’re resourceful. You’ll find a way, like you always do.” Crowley smirked at you.

 

    “As nice as the flattery is, Y/N, it won’t win you any favors.”

 

    “I don’t expect it to. I am just stating the truth and trying to get the search started.” Crowley observed you carefully before asking the dreaded question you’d tried to keep your mind off of all day.

 

    “Have you told them yet?” Crowley asked, nodding towards the boys with  raised eyebrow. Dean and Sam looked to you in confusion. 

 

    “Told us what?” Dean asked suspiciously. 

 

    “We’re getting there,” you replied with narrowed eyes. Crowley was one of the only people who knew about Finn and Devitt. To the rest of the world, Finn Balor was a semi-retired professional athlete with abs of steel and a smile that could outshine the sun; Finn Balor was completely  **human** , not possessed by a Prince of Hell. He and Devitt seemed to get along perfectly, which was one of the reasons why you trusted him. Both Finn and Devitt were protective over you, and neither one of them would do something that could potentially put you in harm’s way. There were moments like now, however, that made you wish you could smite him on sight for putting Finn in that situation.

 

    “Suit yourself. I promise you, it won’t be pretty.”

 

    “Will you help or not?” Finn questioned.

 

    “I’ll do what I can, but I can’t guarantee I’ll find him.”

 

    “Just do your thing, Crowley, and we’ll do what we can on our end.”

 

    “Keep us posted,” you added. With a nod the King of Hell disappeared on the spot. Sighing, you and Finn exchanged worried glances as Sam and Dean addressed you.

 

    “What aren’t you telling us?” Dean asked again, causing you to sigh.

 

    “Finn has a pretty dark past, and there’s a lot you don’t know about him that I do.” You felt his hand brush yours and you took it gently. “He looks like an absolute sweetheart, and he is! … Except when he’s not, and he… Seems to become a different person.”

 

    “What, like split personality?” Sam glared at Dean, insulted on Finn’s behalf, but Finn laughed it off.

 

    “In a way,” he answered. “I like to go by Devitt in those moments.”

 

    “What causes the change?” Sam asked.

 

    “Strong emotions, life and death situations, the usual.” You observed Dean scrutinizing Finn just like he did when the two of you first arrived. Something told you Dean wasn’t completely sold on the almost entire truth you’d just told him and Sam, but he didn’t comment about it. 

 

    “So, should we go have a look at one of the victims? Maybe we can find something that’ll point us in the right direction?” The boys saw it as an obvious way to change the subject, but it was something that you needed to do. After briefly getting settled in your room with Finn, you grabbed a few basic weapons and met back up with the boys, electing to follow the Impala as the four of you went on your first case together.

  
  


Closing A/N: I feel like this doesn’t really cover much of Finn at all really, like characterization wise, and it's not quite what I want, but if I keep picking at it I'll never post it... But I’ll get there. Also, more on Finn and Devitt, and some more flashbacks, next chapter.


End file.
